villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Specter (Ape Escape)
Specter'' is a white albino monkey that performed in Monkey Park in ''Ape Escape 1, 2'' and ''3. When he stumbled upon the Professor's Peak Point Helmet and put it on, Specter became dangerous, and able to speak human language. He has been the direct cause of most problems of and is the main antagonist of the Ape Escape series. Personality Specter is full of himself, arrogant, and above all, super intelligent. Specter has been able to produce mechas and crafts that would be almost impossible, such as creating his flaoting throne, the Battle Cruiser, monkey UFOs, and various other robotics. Specter usually allows his mechs to fight for him, weakening every time they are defeated. As the player progresses, the mechs will become harder and harder to defeat, leading up to a final battle between the player and Specter, usually the hardest boss battle of all. Specter was at his strongest in the first Ape Escape, easily taking over the future and past with his monkeys and brainwashing Spike's friend Jake into being his slave. This was, however, ended by Spike in Specter Castle and later in Dimension X. Even though Specter has a hatred towards humans (maybe because of abuse from the park), he asked Spike about his old monkey trainer before battling Spike in Ape Escape 1. In Ape Escape 2, Specter created the Freaky Monkey Five. Specter had been weakened somewhat, thus needing more assistance. In Ape Escape 3, Specter added Dr. Tomoki to the alliance, and was weakened quite a bit by the time of the final battle. Appearance Unlike the other regular Pipo Monkeys, Specter has white fur and a bluish spikey hair-do. It is possible that he looks this way becuase he is albino. He has a more of a human-shaped head and face structure. He also wears a black cape that covers over his chest. Ape Escape In the beginning of Ape Escape Specter finds a prototype of the Professor's lost "Peak Point Helmet" and puts it on not knowing what it is able to do. The helmet gives Specter an incredible intellect and incredible powers, with which Specter uses to take command over and free the other monkeys from Monkey Park. Along with his army of monkeys, Specter hijacks the Professor's lab in order to send himself and his group of apes through time to alter history using the Professor's newest invention: The Time Machine. Spike and Jake were both originally going to the Lab to use the newly finished time machine. The Time Machine takes Spike, Jake, Specter, and the Pipo Monkeys all back in time along with two of the gadgets that the Professor had created. The two gadgets were the Stun Club and the Time Net. Specter manages to use his powers to brainwash Jake and uses him for evil purposes. Spike managed to travel through time to catch all the monkeys from the different time periods, rescues Buzz and defeats and captures Specter who is returned back to the amusement park. Possible absorption abilities Specter's helmet may be the cause of some of his powers, but it's possible that the energy from the Time Machine gave Specter his teleportation abilities and energy attacks. It is unknown where his psychic attacks come from, but one may be able to guess that his telekinetic power came from the exposure to the Time Machine's raw energy. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychics Category:Honorable Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Extremists Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Partners in Crime Category:On & Off Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Outcast